otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Nightfall:Fratricide
AM Arbi: June 15th 9:10 AM Grand Hope Park, Downtown Los Angeles Yuri: He's walking down one of the small cement paths through the park with his hands in his pockets. This specific park is mostly large open grassy areas with only a few large trees grouped together in certain parts. It actually feels cold out this morning as the sky is still completely covered in clouds, some of which are actually getting dark. He stops at one of the benches and sits down, taking another look around before quietly saying. I know you're watching me, Nemo... AM Omniance: Nemo: He's suddenly sitting on the top of the back of the bench beside Yuri, looking down at the ground. Risky coming out here during the day, isn't it? He says it emotionlessly. AM Arbi: Yuri: He looks at him, seeing he's wearing the bandana again. It feels weird that he doesn't look like Lucas right now even though he knows he does. I wanted to talk to you... about what happened to him this morning. AM Omniance: Nemo: He looks away from Yuri. Would you believe me if I said I didn't know how that happened? AM Arbi: Yuri: He looks down. I want to... AM Omniance: Nemo: Lucas is stressed right now... He looks back down. Maybe that's why it happened... Though I guess it doesn't matter. AM Arbi: Yuri: He goes quiet and doesn't respond, it doesn't look like he's ignoring him. Just thinking about something important. AM Omniance: Nemo: Of course... The color of the blue eyes and the fire in his chest has obvious implications for me I guess... Since you already know what my endgame has to be... AM Arbi: Yuri: He looks at him, almost interrupting the last part of what he's saying. When are you gonna kill him? AM Omniance: Nemo: Maybe tonight. He looks at Yuri with uncertainty. I think I've waited long enough already. AM Arbi: Yuri: I don't know what to do... AM Omniance: Nemo: I suppose you'll try to kill me, like Ricky and Odie will... He lets out a long sigh. AM Arbi: Yuri: What if I said I wanted to help you kill them? AM Omniance: Nemo: I'd be happy... He looks at Yuri. ...But I'd also think you were lying... AM Arbi: Yuri: He looks down and after a moment his eyes start to water. AM Omniance: Nemo: He looks away from Yuri, his eyes look dire. ...We're not enemies yet... We have a whole day to spend together... Right? He looks back to Yuri. AM Arbi: Yuri: He wipes his tears away and shakes his head before going invisible. Nemo can hear his voice on the grass behind him, most likely slowly walking away. Monsters like me don't deserve friendship. All I've been thinking about since I first talked to you is how I'm going to kill my friends. AM Omniance: Nemo: Then we can kill them together! He stands up and looks in the direction of his voice. I don't want to lose you now Yuri, not after all this time! Not if I don't have to! AM Arbi: Yuri: He sounds even further away now. It doesn't matter what happens to me anymore. AM Omniance: Nemo: He just stands there for a moment, they looks away. Then all those things you said to me were just a lie. He doesn't yell it out, and says it only loud enough for Yuri to barely hear it, if he does at all. I think I liked the idea of you more than the real you. He hops off the bench and walks in the opposite direction. AM Arbi: Yuri: He stops and looks back at him, turning visible. Tell me why I am matter. Just the other day you said it didn't matter if I died as long as you got his soul! AM | Edited 6:49:18 AM Omniance: Nemo: He stops. You matter because you're my brother. He turns around. You matter so much that I've somehow re-written history just so I could have a chance to talk to you again! I know you must feel terrible about all the things you did, guilty about thoughts you don't even want to have keep popping into your head! I know that feeling. I've lived it too, I'm still living it... That's why I thought we had something in common... Why we could relate. I can barely live without you Yuri... I've made so many mistakes because you weren't there to help me... We're supposed to be there for one another, we matter... The world is a darker place without you, I have seen it first hand, Yuri! He pulls off his handkerchief and looks at Yuri across the distance. AM Arbi: Yuri: Do you really think the world is better when I'm here with you? While the two of them are talking the clouds above them begin to get darker. It looks like it can start raining any minute now but it doesn't, it just seems like the shadows in the park are only getting darker. AM | Edited 7:09:04 AM Omniance: Nemo: I feel like everything wasn't worth saving if you're not a part of it... I don't see how the world could be good without my brother there with me... AM Arbi: Yuri: He smiles slightly and looks down briefly before looking back at him. Why haven't you introduced me to your boyfriend then? AM Omniance: Nemo: He looks at Yuri strangely. ...You want to meet him? ...All of the sudden? AM Arbi: Yuri: All you talk about is me and you but you always leave him out. Isn't he gonna be around us all the time? AM Omniance: Nemo: I... Suppose he is... He's still looking at Yuri strangely. ...But he's no where near here... AM Arbi: Yuri: Where is he?... AM Omniance: Nemo: Safe. From me, from Lucas... From everyone. AM Arbi: Yuri: And me... AM Omniance: Nemo: He takes a deep breath and lets out a sigh. What's this sudden fascination with him? You'll have plenty of time to meet him... There's more pressing matters at hand... AM | Edited 7:26:33 AM Arbi: Yuri: He smiles again and shakes his head before moving his hand through his hair. You don't trust me enough to meet him. That's why you never bring him up, because you don't want me to meet him... ever. I'm not the same Yuri you knew and you know that. I'm just some guy full of demons that looks like him. He stares at him for a short moment. What do you plan on doing with me after you take away my brother's soul? AM Omniance: Nemo: I've never brought him up because we've only spoken twice, with this being the second time, and neither situation was exactly a social call... As for what happens after Lucas... I imagined that we'd be together... Hunt down the demon that did these things to you, maybe... Anything you wanted. After Lucas... I will finally be free to be my own person, and I could help you be your own person too... AM | Edited 7:36:04 AM Arbi: Yuri: You had five years to be your own person... You had two years to talk to me when I was alone. You don't care about me at all. This is about you and your boyfriend... the rest of the world can burn for all you care! AM Omniance: Nemo: I wanted to live my life on my own, with him! Is that so much to ask!? That I wasn't constantly watching and waiting and making sure the two of you weren't fucking up everything I worked to give you!? I'm trying to help you, because I want my brother back! He glares at Yuri with watery eyes. But you're going to make this about my boyfriend because Lucas was too self-centered to see you suffering due to his? When has he ever given up anything?! I would give mine up for you in a heartbeat. If that's why you need for me to prove that I can't be without you. I'll be there for you all the time... I... I won't go to a fucking tattoo parlor and scribble on some asshole's arm while you suffer alone in the dark! I know your worth! I know what you mean to me, and it's more than the muscle-headed bully that Lucas dropped his pants for the second he was shown any affection! If you want me to give up everything, I'll give up everything. I've done it once without promise of something or someone to be there waiting for me afterwards, doing it again with my brother waiting for me at the finish line would be trivial for me... AM Arbi: Yuri: He just stares at Nemo silently before looking to the side. After a long moment he smiles slightly and looks back at him. You're a horrible liar... He raises his hand and a black chain flies out from in front of Nemo and immediately stabs him in the chest. AM Omniance: Nemo: The attack catches completely off-guard and it stabs deep into his chest. He looks down at it, then up to Yuri and smiles solemnly. I... know... His speech is clearly labored. I'm sorry... Brother... But know that... I still love you... So much... Please don't... Give up... On yourself... He grabs at the chain and falls to his knees. ...I... Lucas needs... You... Even if he is... A self... Ish prick... You're better... Than... Th-than I am... Than... He... Is... AM Arbi: Yuri: He closes his eyes while Nemo is talking and quietly whispers. Belxephon... AM Omniance: Belxephon: He's standing over Nemo, looking down at him, Yuri can sense his presence immediately, even with his eyes closed. He still looks like Yuri did when he was a teenager. It's strange, and if Yuri wasn't so familiar with demons at this point, it would be unsettling that he's just here, even if it's just an image of him, in the waking world. The clouds seem to thunder as he speaks. Misery loves company, and company he keeps is made by man for man alone... So misery always finds man for man to keep from being lonely... And so often does he find good company between those who love one another... He smiles as he looks up from Nemo to Yuri, that wide crimson smile signature to him. AM Arbi: Yuri: He opens his eyes and looks down at Nemo as he finishes talking. I hate looking at you... I hate how much you look like him. If you had anyone else's face I would've killed you the moment you showed up to talk to me. AM Omniance: Nemo: ...So... That's how it is... Then... He's looking at the floor. ...So much... For... Idolizing... You... AM | Edited 8:26:15 AM Arbi: Yuri: Where were you when that demon possessed me? When Lucas found out he did everything in his power to get me back. You just watched and laughed... He looks at Belxephon and allows him to possess him, giving himself freely to him so that he can devour Nemo. I don't think you even know what love is anymore... AM Omniance: Belxephon: Tiny boy thinks I still want to live in him. But it's so crowded in there. He climbs over Nemo and walks up to Yuri, looking into his eyes. A turkey full of stuffing. A coffin full of souls. He seems to sniff Yuri. But a turky can have fun too... Yuri's chest pounds suddenly. Then he feels his heart stop. His teeth clatter as he falls to the floor and involuntarily spasms. Nemo: He looks to Yuri as he rolls around in the grass. ...Yuri? He coughs. Still alive despite the chain in his chest. Yuri's head turns to right and his body turns to the left as he rolls around. The bones in his neck crack, and he feels his own spine shatter as it contorts against his motions. Everything in his body seems to have a life of its own, and moves in opposite directions, fighting for space, causing agonizing pain. He rolls onto his back as his head turns to face it's correct direction and the outline of a face beneath the flesh of his neck pushes upwards, distending it until it moves up into his cheek. After a moment there's the sound of thunder, and the outline of the face twitches and lines up with Yuri's, vanishing. Yuri's heart suddenly pounds in his chest with enough force to cause his upper body to bounce a few inches off the ground, and as he falls back against the grass, a draft of burning hot air rushes outwards from him, causing the green grass in a three foot radius around him to sizzle and burn. Yuri opens his eyes, and they're pure red. Belxephon: His voice, which sounds like Yuri thinking to himself, not even like a foreign voice from somewhere outside of him, or even an intruder in his mind, rumbles inside Yuri's head. Get up turkey. Despite the agonizing body-breaking motions the possession put him through, Yuri feels strong and healthy. Healthier than ever. Stronger than ever. Like he could rip a building from its foundations. AM Arbi: Yuri: He's still a little shaken from the possession but with all the pain suddenly gone he doesn't have any trouble standing up. AM | Edited 8:48:42 AM Omniance: Nemo: ...You did this... Just to kill me? He looks up at Yuri. Belxephon: His voice rumbles through Yuri's head again. I always wanted to kill your brother. Now we will kill him twice. That will be fun. AM Arbi: Yuri: He narrows his eyes and speaks back to him in his mind. I wanted you to eat him... Do you have any idea what's inside him? AM Omniance: Belxephon: Yuri can also feel him thinking for a moment. ...Little care is made for what turkey wants. Yuri's head suddenly turns, straining against the muscles of his neck, as if a very strong pair of hands were moving it for him. He looks to one of the large buildings that border the park. But I am very hungry. The force let's go of Yuri's head. Let's see what's inside. AM Arbi: Yuri: He grabs and rubs the back of his neck, feeling like someone moved it forcefully before. Why don't you just eat him if you're hungry?! He looks like he's getting mad. AM Omniance: Belxephon: I want to see you do it. That would be more fun... Devour your brother, turkey... AM Arbi: Yuri: This is why Astreiya killed so many of your demons... You don't have the balls to fight. He looks back towards Nemo and starts walking up to him. AM Omniance: Belxephon: I'm as cold a iron and the feel of darkness. You're my puppet, not the puppet master. Sticks and stones cannot spur misery, so dance for me. AM Arbi: Yuri: He walks up to Nemo and grabs his neck, raising him up from the grass with ease. AM Omniance: Nemo: He looks up at the sky and grabs Yuri's arm with one hand. I may have forgotten what love is... But... I know... How to... Survive. He rips the chain from his chest and his body turns black. His bones glow through his form like an x-ray. AM Arbi: Yuri: He forms the Hat Man's dagger in his hand and stabs it deep into Nemo's lower stomach. AM Omniance: Nemo: A strong hand grabs Yuri's wrist. it's barely visible, disembodied and spectral. You ruined the image that I had of you. He pulls himself from Yuri's grasp and grabs Yuri's wrist with his own hands. Blue flames flare up around his hand and climb up Yuri's arm. Yuri seems to be far more resistant to them than a normal person would, but the plasma is still hot enough to burn him and cause great pain. AM Arbi: Yuri: He puts the knife away and pushes him off, sending him tumbling back several yards. He almost growls in pain from the plasma on his arms. Why should I trust anything you have to say... You just want my brother's soul! AM Omniance: Nemo: I'm going to crush his little head right in front of you so you can feel what I've felt. The air fills with the smell of chemicals, paint thinner but worse. In his demonic state it doesn't bug Yuri. Thick black liquid flows from Nemo's form and cascades around him like he's wearing a heavy robe. It quickly pools around him as he stands there. And I'm going to make sure you have to live without him, and everyone else... The ground around Yuri bubbles up with black ichor and it forms into a massive mouth, like a bear trap, and clamps down around him in a maw of glowing blue teeth. AM Arbi: Yuri: He leaps out of the black ichor with his demonic strength and lands, immediately glaring at Nemo before charging at him. AM Omniance: Nemo: A wall of ichor bursts up between them, and then ignites in azure flames. You think you can beat me with your half-of-a-demon!? Bound and weak?! Puppets on strings, puppets on STRINGS! The wall of flames rushes towards Yuri in a wave of burning black and blue sludge. I'VE KILLED EVERYTHING I'VE EVER LOVED! WHICH WOULD MAKE KILLING YOU EASY! AM | Edited 9:55:38 AM Arbi: Yuri: He stops and looks up at the wall of ichor before running to the side and jumping out of the way before the flames run into him, which is easy with his demonic strength. Nemo isn't able to tell which side he ran out from until he actually sees him dodge it. You still never killed me before... that was Odie. This is a whole new experience for you. Nemo suddenly feels his legs and arms becoming stiff, the curse put on him seems to have finally taken effect and his black form is turning to stone. AM Omniance: Nemo: He turns to look at Yuri and steps with a loud thud, one of his legs turning to black obsidian. As his leg hits the ground two infernal Wyrms burst from the large pool of black liquid and streak up into the sky behind him. Petrification? That's what you're going to do to me? You think that's going to last very long?! YOU THINK I CAN BE BESTED BY A DEMON WHOSE NAME I KNOW?! A ring of flames streaks through the pooling ichor that blankets the ground, running in intricate circles around him as he stiffens. You are weak. You've always been weak. I see that now. What are you without ME?! Some half-conscious drugged up hobo who murdered the only real friends he's ever had... He starts to go motionless as his blue bones glow inside his obsidian form, but the glyph continues to trace itself into being. The Wyrms come crashing down towards Yuri. Lucas is going to die... It's in... Evitable... He stops moving. AM Arbi: Yuri: The moment Nemo turns to look back towards Yuri he gets tackled back into the grass, his footsteps having been muffled by dark stalker. Yeah, Avo knew his name too... He's a fucking... Chaos Demon! He starts punching his face, each strike causing immense pain that's actually surprisingly painful since Nemo is in his demonic form. Not only do his punches cause a lot of pain but each hit leaves a black bruise on Nemo's face that seems to cover the glowing skull under his skin. He doesn't give a shit if you know his name! AM Omniance: Nemo: His face starts to crack as it turns to stone. The Wyrms rush down low and circle around him, seeming to stay away from Nemo. ...He's... Only half... A demon... The line of blue fire tracing in circles around him flashes suddenly, and the curse is consumed. Nemo immediately sinks into the ichor and vanishes. The two wyrms come crashing down towards Yuri. AM Arbi: Yuri: He smiles widely like Belxephon before immediately transforming into a winged dragon that flies up and dodges the Infernal Wyrms. He whips around when they miss him and slams his long tail into one of them so that it slams into the second one, causing both of them to crash into the ground. He looks towards Nemo and immediately flies into him and knocks him back into the grass, his iron lungs and bestial wrath giving him unimaginable speeds. He stands atop Nemo, looking down at him with his red raptor smile. How tasty does he look right now, Billy? Nemo can feel tiny drops of acid falling down from Yuri's large body, each drop that touches him burning away his ichor. AM Omniance: Belxephon: Yuri's draconic body bends down and his mouth opens up and clamps down on Nemo's head, crushing it in his mouth. He rips it off Nemo's body, and as he does the two wyrms immediately scream and vanish into ashes. Yuri crunches down on the bones for a moment before swallowing them, then bends back down and rips open Nemo's black stomach with clawed hands, the bones inside Nemo's body slowly starting to dim. He tilts his head, and grabs at some of the black organs, ripping them out with sickening wet noises. Where am I... He rips off one of Nemo's arms and throws it away, then pulls the boy's chest open completely and bends down closer, looking inside as he pulls apart the glowing ribs, a crimson heart trembling weakly amidst the oily blackness. ...He's empty... This turkey isn't stuffed... Where is my STUFFING!? He grabs the heart and rips it out, stuffing it into his mouth and chewing it up before swallowing it. AM | Edited 10:44:15 AM Arbi: Yuri: He talks to Belxephon through his mind, he sounds mad. Ricky said It was a giant skeletal demon... It has to be here somewhere. AM Omniance: Belxephon: He sniffs around. ...I smell... Fire... He gets on all fours and turns around in a circle several times, almost like a dog would. ...I smell ashes... He tilts his head. ...I smell... Feathers. He almost sounds afraid, and turns to look at the edge of the park. A single young man is standing there in a hooded white ceremonial outfit with gold trim. Yuri can almost sense a tinge of fear from somewhere inside of him. AM Arbi: Yuri: I've... I've seen that outfit before... The events of Dark Paradise start flashing through his mind until he remembers the holy people that helped them briefly. AM Omniance: Kit: He looks to a the left as officers and fire engines, along with ambulances, pull up next to the park. He looks back to Yuri and then walks away, keeping his gaze on him. AM Arbi: Yuri: His beastial wrath causes him to roar at the officers and firemen, scaring some of them before he takes a few steps back and immediately flies up into the sky. Not wanting to be followed he zooms past the dark clouds above until he's out of sight. A ring appears around his body as he flies off, protecting him from the lightning that may strike him during this thunderstorm. AM Omniance: Meanwhile... AM | Edited 11:09:29 AM Omniance: Ricky suddenly wakes up, like he's had a bad dream but he can't remember it at all. Something feels off. The room is warm and it smells like someone's spilled gasoline. AM Arbi: Ricky: He sniffs the air and the smell makes him more alert, causing him to sit up. ...Is that gasoline? He looks around for the twins. Yuri? Vera? AM Omniance: Lucas: He's laying at the far end of the bed, curled up near Ricky's feet. The sheets and blankets around him are soaked in black sludge. He murmurs in his sleep. ...Ricky... AM Arbi: Ricky: What the hell? He quickly stands up from the bed and walks up to Lucas, seeing the black sludge covering most of the sheets around him. Vera! He starts shaking him. AM Omniance: The blankets gurgle as black liquid wells up around Lucas when Ricky shakes him. Lucas starts to sink into the liquid. AM Arbi: Ricky: Shit! He grabs his arm and uses all his strength to pull Lucas out of the black sludge. AM Omniance: A massive skeletal hand wraps around Lucas's waist and pulls him down into the liquid, pulling him from Ricky's grasp and causing him to fall backwards. AM Arbi: Ricky: He hits the floor but immediately gets back to his feet and tries reaching for anything left of Lucas's body sticking out the sludge but he's too late. ...No! Vera! He sounds more scared than he ever has before.